


radiance

by QtPi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Pre-Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QtPi/pseuds/QtPi
Summary: ‘…So I’ve just gotta kiss someone and I’ll live forever!’ Lea snickered and looked over at Isa, ‘I wonder what it feels like, must be weird.’‘Kissing or being immortal?’ Isa looked up from his fidgeting hands.‘Kissing, I already know what being immortal feels like!’





	radiance

**Author's Note:**

> To provide a setting, this happens the evening after they've met Ventus, so this is Birth by Sleep teenage lads! They haven't become apprentices yet, but they are currently trying to figure out what's going on in that castle. If only they'd stop getting kicked out...
> 
> My headcanon ages for Lea and Isa are 15. I believe that's the age they became nobodies.  
> I'm also mentioning their ages because they're minors in this fic. I may do other fics about pre-nobody Lea and Isa because I love them but I will not be doing anything like /that/.
> 
> Anyway, all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy one of my cute headcanons for them.

‘Yeah but it wasn’t fair for you to call me a loser! He just had more energy, y’know?’ Lea took one last bite of his popsicle and sucked the stick clean before checking it. He tuts and throws it in the nearest trash.  
‘You say that every time, Lea.’ Isa ate his a lot slower, enjoying the taste of it (and also avoiding brain freeze).  
‘Why can’t you just be encouraging for once?’ Lea whined as he pouted at his best friend, their feet naturally guiding them around the Outer Gardens of the castle.  
‘Because it would immediately go to your head, and you’d probably explode.’ Isa could feel Lea’s pouty eyes on him, so he simply carried on walking.  
‘Isa Mahvash!’ Lea’s pout turned to a frown.  
‘Yes?’ Isa raised an eyebrow over at him, trying his best to disguise a smirk.  
‘I…’ defeat washed over Lea’s face and he sat down on a nearby bench, ‘Oh what’s the point…’ With a sigh, Isa joined Lea on the bench, discarding his popsicle stick along the way. He wondered if he’d been a little too harsh, and sighed before placing his hand on Lea’s shoulder.

‘I’m sorry if I made you upset, I can stop.’ Isa fiddled with the bottom of his jacket with his spare hand, ‘I know I can get carried away with my teasing.’ Teasing had always been a thing between them - they’d call each other the most vulgar things under the sun, but they would be the first to strike anyone down who dared to curse out their best friend. Eventually Lea rolled his shoulder and sighed.  
‘It’s okay,’ Lea looked over at Isa, ‘I’m okay.’  
‘As fun as it is to joke around, you really were great today,’ Isa tightened his grip on Lea’s shoulder. Every time they hung out, Lea insisted on taking his new frisbees with him. Recently he’d started doing new tricks where he’d twirl them between his fingers and throw them up in the air before not-so-gracefully catching them.  
‘You don’t have to lie, Is.’ Lea looked down at the flame decals, the paint already slightly scratched from where he kept dropping them.  
‘I’m not lying, I watched you both fight, and you were great! Even if I detest saying that.’ Isa felt a small blush grow upon his cheeks as Lea grinned.  
‘Gee thanks.’ Lea’s sharp elbow jabbed into Isa’s side before he rested his arms along the back of the bench, watching the people walk past, ‘I’m _sure_ glad I have a friend like you to tell me how horrible I am.’

With one quick swoop of his head, Isa furrowed his brows at Lea. It was just his sense of humour; Isa was a walking sarcasm machine, and he couldn’t really help it. He was so used to being defensive and ready to comeback that he forgot to turn it down a notch around Lea.  
‘Hey, for real though… I’m just joking.’ Isa bit his lip in worry, and Lea turned his head to look back, a smile dancing across his lips, ‘I don’t mean any of the bad stuff I say and… you’re just pretending to be upset so I say nice things, aren’t you?’  
‘Busted.’ Lea stuck his tongue out, and Isa gave him a firm shove as he giggled to himself.  
‘I hate you.’  
‘I hate you too.’

Both of them settled into silence and took in the world around them. There were children playing tag, a gardener trimming one of the hedges, and if Isa looked hard enough, he could swear he saw that old scientist eating ice cream with that mysterious silver haired boy in the distance - luckily they were no where near them. A tiny ‘ew’ from Lea’s mouth took Isa out of his people watching.  
‘What?’ Isa turned to see a grimace over Lea’s face as he nodded his head towards a couple holding hands.  
‘Couples.’ Lea groaned out as he watched them share a kiss, ‘That doesn’t even look nice to do. Gross.’  
‘What, kissing?’ Isa raised an eyebrow, ‘You ever kissed anyone?’  
‘Does my hand count?’ Lea asked sheepishly, ‘Have you?’  
‘Of course not.’

‘Whaddya mean “course not”, Is? You’re cool and stuff!’ Isa felt a blush at Lea’s words, but quickly shook his head before Lea could notice.  
‘But do you see anyone else hang out with me? I hang out with you all the time.’  
‘Because I’m super cool to be around?’ Lea pointed to his temple with a crooked grin.  
‘No, because I feel bad for you.’ Isa snorted, ‘ _Someone_ has to hang out with you…’  
‘Thanks, _best friend._ ’ Lea rolled his eyes and leant his head back to look up at the sun that threatened to set. A beat later, Isa joined Lea and watched the sky change hue from blue to red.

‘Sunsets are so pretty…’ Lea whispered, his green eyes fixated on the dancing colours.  
‘I agree…’ however, Isa had torn his gaze from above and was looking over at his friend, counting every separate strand of his styled hair, ‘The sky matches your hair.’  
‘Wonder how it does that…’  
‘I know this!’ Isa shuffled his body to face Lea, who’s now paying attention to him, ‘I got taught it in physics class once. The sky’s made of different colours, right? But _red_ is the colour that travels the farthest!’  
‘That’s pretty neat. Any other cool facts you’ve got in that big brain of yours?’ Lea brought his knees up to his chest, focusing on the blue in front instead of the red above.  
‘Uhhh… _oh!_ Here’s one, since you looked _so_ interested in it.’ Isa looked down and fidgeted with his fingers, ‘Did you know that kissing can make you live longer? You talk about being immortal all the time so…’  
‘…So I’ve just gotta kiss someone and I’ll live forever!’ Lea snickered and looked over at Isa, ‘I wonder what it feels like, must be weird.’  
‘Kissing or being immortal?’ Isa looked up from his fidgeting hands.  
‘Kissing, I already know what being immortal feels like!’ There Lea went putting his finger to his temple again, this time with a wink, ‘But I don’t know, I mean… we’ll probably kiss someone at some point, huh?’  
‘Who knows when; I know for sure that all of the boys at school are just as annoying as you.’  
‘You sure know how to flatter me,’ Lea said dryly, ‘But I’m the same. I don’t really wanna date anyone at school. Not my type.’

Isa went back to his fidgeting until he felt emerald eyes on him. With a frown, Isa looked up at Lea to find a devious smile on his face.  
‘Why are you giving me the “I have a plan” look?’  
‘We’re best friends, right?’ Lea said as he scratched the back of his neck, waiting for Isa to nod, ‘So best friends help each other out! What if we… y’know… wanna try it? So that when we find someone we like in the future, we know what it feels like!’ Isa felt his face match the shade of Lea’s hair while Lea looked at him with faint curiosity.  
‘You want us to kiss?’ Isa hated that there was a slight tremble in his voice.  
‘Yeah, dude. Just as friends! I wanna know if it’s as gross as it looks, and no one’s around!’ What Lea didn’t know was that the thought of kissing Lea sent shivers up Isa’s spine until they settled in his stomach. It was something he had thought about as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a faint smile crossing his face as he cuddled his pillow. It was something he’d written about in his journal, wondering whether it’s normal to think of your friend in such a way. It was something he’d thought about doing for a long, long while. Quickly, Isa composed himself.  
‘I mean… sure. I guess? H-how are we going to do it?’  
‘Like everyone else does, dummy! It can’t be that hard, can it?’ A nervous laugh escaped Lea’s lips as he turns to face Isa fully, ‘So, er, shall we just do it?’  
‘Y-yeah, um. Hold on,’ Isa turned to Lea too, his eyes trailing down to Lea’s lips, ‘Okay.’

They both looked at each other for a moment, not knowing what to do with they hands until Lea reached out and held Isa’s. Lea’s hand was soft, and Isa was trying his best to stop the pounding in his chest as Lea’s fingers hesitantly wrapped around Isa’s own. Slowly they both leant forward until they could hear each others’ breathing. Isa closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before moving forward and closing the gap. After years of wondering what a kiss would feel like, he didn’t expect Lea’s lips to be so _soft_. Everything felt mushy and weird, not what either of them thought it would feel like. Their lips were gentle as they pressed together, just for a second, until they moved away. Both of them let out a massive sigh before opening their eyes again.

‘So?’ Lea said a little breathlessly, adrenaline surging through his veins, ‘What did you think?’  
‘It was… different.’ Isa frowned as he brought a finger up to trace along his lips.  
‘Want to, uh, try again? Just because, um, we know what it feels like now, so, uh…’ Lea trailed off, his face a beet red. Instead of making a fool of himself, Isa simply nodded and carefully brought a hand up to the back of Lea’s neck. Lea took the message and leaned back in, this time parting his lips a tiny bit. It was messy and out of sync, with Lea trying to copy what he’d seen in the movies while Isa was being slow with his movements. Eventually they met each other in the middle, their lips gently sliding against each other. As soon as Isa had gotten used to the weird wet feeling of Lea’s lips and the odd hint of teeth, he began to melt as his heart leapt within its cage. With little to no warning, Isa felt Lea’s tongue between his lips and he moved away.  
‘Blech!’ Isa moved away and looked over at Lea, ‘Why did you do that?’  
‘Sorry! I was trying it,’ Lea bit his lip, ‘I thought it might feel nice.’  
‘It felt like a _slug_ , ugh.’ After Isa finished his dramatics he put his hand back on Lea’s shoulder, ‘The rest was nice though.’  
‘Really?!’ Lea’s dilated eyes beamed with joy.  
‘Yeah, thank you.’ Isa grabbed a strand of his own hair and twirled it between his fingers, ‘Um, I wouldn’t mind doing that again if we need to practice more… just as friends, you know?’  
‘That sounds nice!’ Lea nodded, ‘But yeah, totally just as friends.’

Both of the boys giggled as they shared one last tiny kiss before wiping their mouths and heading home.


End file.
